Never leaving you alone
by ruler of all evil
Summary: response to a challenge by NewsgirlxRider. after the strike is over spot doesn't immediately leave for Brooklyn. first he has Roosevelt take him somewhere, where is that somewhere you may ask? well click to find out.
1. Part 1

Ruler of all evil here and I am responding to a challenge… and as far as I know I am one of the firsts to do the second one.

NewsgirlxRider's Challenge: A Spot story. At the end of the movie, has anyone ever noticed how Spot is in Teddy Roosevelt's carriage when it leaves? Where does he go? Why?

**Never leaving you alone**

"Bye Spot!" he heard the Manhattan newsies call after him. Waving them a good bye he turned around to once again thank the governor for the ride all the way to the rich part of town.

"Thanks again Governor for the ride in all, I didn't think I would have been able to check up in her this week." Spot said smiling as he started a conversation.

"Your welcome… Spot, right?"

"yeah…"

"Well Spot, you should know I am very happy to give you a ride it gives me the chance to talked to the future leaders of this country." Roosevelt smiled and started asking Spot if he had any plans for the future and other questions such as how being a newsies is like for him, if he liked it or not.

And of course Spot went talked about his Brooklyn boys with more pride in his voice then a new father when his son learned to say "dada".

"So, Spot, why exactly did you want a ride to this part of town?" Roosevelt questioned as he started to notice the surrounding, which was a very nice neighborhood.

Spot just looked around and thought if all the memories that had happened here until he was 8 which was when he ran away. "I've got to check on my twin sister." was all he said.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, why give this up to live on the streets?" Roosevelt was truly stumped he didn't know of any kid who would willingly give up being rich to living on the streets.

"I hated my father," Spot started, "he was/is a very evil man. He beat my mom and me, he'd never touch a hair on my sister and when I ran, I still thought he wouldn't hurt her but that thought never stopped me from coming back every week just to check on her."

"Why didn't your mom just leave?" the governor asked.

"she tried but he found out she was trying to leave and well, he beat her. He wasn't always like that he used to be a very decent man… that was before he started to loose every job he ever got the chance of an interview for. So when he started getting fired he'd drink, then he'd drink more and then flip out on us…" Spot trailed off as he started to get lost in a memory…

……9 years earlier…..

"Eliza you no good whore! Can't you even refill your own husbands glass of whiskey…" there was a loud crash through out the house as William Conlon through his glass against the wall. Eliza jumped as the glass shattered. Charlie, or Spot as his sister called him, pushed his sister into their room, shutting the door and sitting in front of it so she couldn't get out.

"Oh, and Charlie, what are you doing sitting on the floor clean up this mess! Eliza, you… are you even listening to me? Damn it get up and away from my son and get me another glass of whiskey!" he yelled clearly angry, spot got up and cleaned the mess up and when he noticed his mother still standing where she had been he got his father another glass of whiskey as well.

"Damn it boy that was for your mother to do!" he yelled again, and struck him on the face.

"Don't you dare hit one of my children!" his mother yelled back, but only to get hit as well. The only thing to stop Williams anger was when Spots twin, Emmalee, started to cry because she had opened the door only to see her mother and brother getting hurt. Will ran right over to her and picked her up and cuddled her to him trying to sooth her and reassuring her things were going to be alright.

…………..End memory………

"Well son, I hope I was of some assistance to you. And getting you to the right area so you could check on your family, and I hope that your father has lost his nasty ways." the Governor stated as he woke Spot from his thoughts. Spot then jumped out of the carriage and waved goodbye to Roosevelt. He then started to head off to the 42nd house on the street.

**Well I hoped you liked the first chapter of the challenge fic thing… I shall have the second part up soon.**

**Ruler of all evil**


	2. Part 2

**Ruler of all evil here, I told you I'd be back soon. But anyways… here's part two!**

NewsgirlxRider's Challenge: A Spot story. At the end of the movie, has anyone ever noticed how Spot is in Teddy Roosevelt's carriage when it leaves? Where does he go? Why?

**Never leaving you alone**** Part 2**

When Spot finally reached his old house he went around back as to get to his sisters room. When he got to her window he crouched down just incase his father was in the room. Bringing his head up slowly so he could see, the first thing he saw was his sister on her bed, arms wrapped around her with a blanket covering her. She was shivering, violently shivering. To add to that, she was sick, her face was pale and her cheeks were flushed with fever. He was about to open the window when he saw her door slam against the wall as their father threw it open.

Their father hadn't changed much, he was still had golden brown hair and brown eyes, only, he now had a beard and dark circles under his eyes. He came into the room sluggishly and stumbling over his own feet. He started to speak but all of his words came out slurred together making it very hard to tell what he was saying. All Spot could pick out was cuss words(because he yelled those) and other words such as worthless and so much more.

Spot stood there as their father verbally abused his sister. Getting angrier by the second, Spot started to lift up the window and when he had it up enough for him to get in his father had blown the last straw and punched Emmalee. That only made Spot angrier as he ran at his father.

"Don't you ever touch Emma!" Spot yelled at his father, pushing him on to the ground. The two rolled around punching each other when his father was finally able to push Spot away and they both were able to get on their feet.

"Well I'll be… if it isn't my run away son." William started as he surveyed his son. "I see you have grown up, I do hope to crush any dream of you seeing your mother again as she died not to long ago." he said being sinister and just plain out mean.

"I know she died, and I find you to blame for her death! You're the one who crushed her spirit, she died of a broken heart! And it's all your fault!" Spot yelled back at his father in anger. Spot stopped his yelling when he heard his sister crying, going over to her, turning his back towards his father, he went to check on her. "Are you alright? Emma?" he said kneeling down so he was eye level with her.

"Charlie? Is it really you?" she asked him not believing it. When he nodded his head she hugged him. When she opened her eyes she saw her father coming at them, his empty bottle raised above his head ready to strike. She shoved Spot away as fast as she could but that didn't spare her.

Spot realized his mistake a little to late. As well as to why Emmalee pushed him away. He watched in horror as his sister got hit with the bottle. Luckily she was able to move so she wasn't hit in the head with it, but she did get hit on the shoulder and the bottle broke on contact. And as their father continued the swing he cut into her arm.

As Emmalee cried out in pain as her arm was torn open, Spot jumped to his feet and once again tackled their father only for him to hit his head hard on the ground. Not hard enough to kill him but just enough to knock him out.

"Emma?!?!" Spot yelled as he collected his sobbing sister into his arms. He cradled her against him and let her cry for a few minutes. When he finally regained his senses he took his sister to clean up her cuts.

"Are you alright?" Spot asked.

"I'm fine Charlie." Emmalee started, "Are you going to leave me alone with him again?" she asked, as she was pretty mad he left her alone in the first place.

"Oh, Em, I only left you here because I thought he would never touch a hair on your head, like when we were younger. Remember, your crying was the only thing that would stop him from hurting mom and I." Spot went on explaining himself to her.

"I know, I know why you left you told me the night you left, remember that." she said, "You where right about him not hurting me, but that was only good until mom died and then he started putting all his anger and frustration out on me. And then I got sick and he didn't like it so…" she started to cry again.

Gathering his sister back into his arms he hugged her and told her everything was going to be just fine. When he was done cleaning the cuts Spot picked her up and carried her out of the house.

"Charlie, where are we going?"

"To Brooklyn and your going to become a newsie, and sell newspapers with me." he stated, "Oh, call me Spot when we get to Brooklyn."

"So you stopped calling yourself Charlie and named yourself my childhood nickname for you?" she asked

"Yep"

"And just to be sure, your not going to leave me alone ever again, are you?" Emmalee asked with hopeful eyes.

"Hey, I was always checking on you." he said. He then looked his sister in the eye and answered her question, "And no, I'm never going to leave you alone, again."

With that said he went home, back to Brooklyn, the strike being over and his only family he no longer had to worry about, as she was right beside him, and he knew that with her there, she wouldn't get hurt.

**Wow… that was a depressing story… I didn't believe that I could right that. But I did… ****I really did not mean for it to be this depressing but it turned out that way, sorry! Hoped you like it! At least the Ending was a happy one. Well that's my response to the challenge. As well as my first newsies fic! Please review! Bye!**


End file.
